


A Bunch of First Kisses

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, stupid dumb perfect babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's like twelve million different scenarios I can think of for stupid baby kisses so here you go they kiss a lot and it's almost always awkward and baby-like so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelins and Whatever (KageHina)

**Author's Note:**

> its amazing how dumb i am

Kageyama watched Hinata a lot. Everyone thought that he was watching him because volleyball and sports and all that. Okay yeah so he watched him for all those reasons most of the time, too. But Kageyama liked watching Hinata. It was weird because really he _didn't_ like Hinata, personally. But he liked looking at him. He liked watching him move, he liked the sound of his sneakers, he liked the way he crouched for a receive and the way he got tangled in his clothes while changing because he was trying to excitedly speak to Tanaka.

He didn't know why he liked that because he _DIDN'T_ like Hinata, really, not at all. He just liked the way he celebrating scoring a point and the way he jumped six million feet in the air to spike the ball. He didn't really like the way he slept in class, though, and he wasn't super fond of the weird thing he did when he had to go the bathroom. But he liked walking towards home with him. And he liked looking at him.

He wondered if Hinata noticed. I mean, he probably noticed that Kageyama was looking at him. But he didn't do anything. He just kept talking and talking and moving his arms and jumping around and doing normal stupid Hinata things. He still walked with Kageyama, dragging his bike until they parted ways. He still practiced with him privately in the park and in the gym. And Kageyama was still looking at him basically all the time. He wondered why Hinata didn't do anything about it.

Kageyama watched Hinata while they walked towards his house. He was guiding his bike along with one hand, gesturing with the other as he explained something. Kageyama kept his hands in his pockets, just watching him with a brooding expression. Hinata looked at him and grinned. "What?"

"What?"

"You're looking at me weird!" He laughed a little. "You're always looking at me weird, though, I guess. Ever since we met."

"How is it weird if it's how I normally look at you?"

"I don't know. It's different every time. You're always giving me another weird freaky look."

"Oh." Kageyama didn't know what to say to that. So he didn't say anything, he just walked.

Hinata grinned and started talking again. Kageyama commented briefly here and there. They came to the point to split ways and stopped. Hinata turned to grin at Kageyama.

"I'll see you tomorrow so you can look at me weird some more."

Kageyama did the cool-guy "tch," turning his back on Hinata. He really really _didn't_ like Hinata. "Bye, loser."

"Loser?!"

"That's what I said!" Kageyama turned back, smirking at him, and Hinata started to follow him.

"Ohhhh, so now I'm a _loser_ , am I. Well, if Kageyama says it's true, it must be. After all-" He stopped to raise his voice. "HE LITERALLY _NEVER STOPS LOOKING AT ME_ -"

Kageyama turned, looping an arm around Hinata's head and ruffling his hair. "Shut up," he said, dragging him along. Hinata grinned.

"What, don't want everyone to know you're in love with me?"

Kageyama ruffled his hair a little rougher. "Shut _up_."

"Okay! Ow!"

Kageyama let go of him, walking ahead. "Go home, this isn't the way to your house."

"Nah." Hinata caught up. "I've decided to come hang out."

"Don't invite yourself over to my house."

"Deal with it, I'm coming."

Kageyama didn't like the way Hinata sneezed. He didn't like how pushy Hinata was and he didn't like the way he would leave his shoes untied or the fact that he was always getting hit in the face with something. But Kageyama liked his smile and he liked his voice and he liked the way he looked when he first came to school in the morning. He liked his dumb stupid bike and he liked his loud laugh and he liked his bright eyes. He liked the way he would leap for a spike and he liked the fact that he could always get the ball to the right place for him and the way it felt when Hinata smiled at him after a perfect set and the way his hand felt when they high-fived. Kageyama looked back at Hinata, still talking away, and he thought about how he liked the way he said things and how he liked the way he walked and he _liked_ him.

He stopped. Hinata walked past him a little before realizing that Kageyama had stopped and turning to him. "What?

Kageyama looked at the ground. Hinata was weird and he liked him. He took a breath. Fuck.

"Kageyama, hurry up." Hinata shifted. "Are yo-"

"Just keep walking." Kageyama walked past, grabbing Hinata's arm. He dragged him along, drowning out Hinata's "Heeeeeeeeey, Kageyamaaaaaaaa," until he could pull him under a tree.

"What?" He leaned Hinata's bike against the tree. "What?" He looked over Hinata's head, checking around. "What?" He moved more into the shadows, looking at Hinata. "Whaaaat?"

He hated Hinata's questions and he hated Hinata's ignorance and he hated how much he liked him. He took Hinata's face in his hands and he pulled their lips together and he thought about how he liked the way Hinata hummed while he cleaned up the gym and he liked the way he doodle all over his notes and he liked that he was confident that one day he'd be great and one day Kageyama would be great and maybe they'd be great together.

Kageyama pulled away and thought about how he liked the way Hinata breathed on his skin and he liked the way he was looking at him with big bright eyes and he liked the way his heart stuttered in his chest while he watched Hinata watch him.

"I really don't like you at all," he said.

Hinata smiled. "Oh." It was a confused smile. He scratched his nose. "You don't?"

"No." Kageyama turned to walk away. Hinata stood there, looking at him.

"Wait!" He grabbed his bike, running after him. "I'm still coming over!"

Kageyama didn't really actually _like_ Hinata, really, to be honest. But he liked the way he made him feel. So he shoved him a little and kept walking.


	2. Sometimes Gay Things Happen Like Always tbh (DaiSuga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i told you i knew for a fact there were aliens living 15 minutes form my house would you believe me

"Daichi?"

He blinked, jumping to his feet. "What?"

"What are you looking at?"

Tanaka was looking at him with his mouth open slightly, contemplating him. He narrowed his eyes. "Is there a bug on me," he said softly. His lip trembled. "Is it a spider?"

"No. Sorry." He stopped looking at Tanaka. He wasn't supposed to be looking at Tanaka. Suga had been standing there like ten minutes ago and he supposed he had never stopped looking there. He bit down on his tongue. Not that he'd been _looking_ at Suga or anything. Haha. Yeah.

He stood up, collecting his bag from his locker. "I'm gonna go. Home. Y'know."

Tanaka was looking at him weird again. "Are you being harassed by yakuza?" He started to move towards him in that creepy way and Daichi skirted around him. 

"No, nothing's the matter, really. I just have to get home." He sprinted from the locker room, dodging people on his way out of the gym. He was heading out the door just as it opened from the other side and Suga looked up.

"Ah, Daichi." He smiled. "I was wondering when you would be ready to go. Do you want to study today? I mean, your grades are good and my grades are good, but-"

"I can't today." He smiled briefly. "Got stuff to do. Like, y'know. Haha, like...chores..." He walked quickly. Suga followed. 

"Are you sure?" He sounded so let down. "I don't want to be a bother, then. Have a good evening." He waved, falling behind. Daichi ran.

Why, now just, _why_ was he so afraid of Suga. Suga wasn't scary and Suga wasn't intimidating and even _if_ he found out Daichi liked looking at his legs and his butt and his fine face he probably would not be angry and probably would not be awkward. Daichi tightened his hold on his bag. Yeah okay but still he would die inside if Suga found out and he had to look at him and watch him say that he wasn't really interested. He'd probably melt into the floor and that would just be AWKWARD for everyone. Therefore, Suga simply could not find out. It was simple to ensure that. Stay away from Suga.

That made sense in the daylight. It made sense when Asahi called and they could talk aimlessly for a bit. It made sense when he ate dinner with his parents and it made sense when he did his homework. But when he was laying in bed trying to sleep, it did not make sense.

While he was staring at the ceiling, it made the least sense ever. I mean, yes, staying away from Suga would certainly ensure that he never discovered anything weird about Daichi. But staying away from Suga didn't make sense in and of itself. He couldn't do it. First of all Sugawara Koushi was his best fucking friend and even aside from his fondness for his smooth legs without his friendship Daichi would crumble away in a corner of the world and turn to dust.

He slammed his pillow over his face just in case he made any weird whining noises. Why did Suga have to be so cool why couldn't he be stupid and lame like Tanaka. Then they wouldn't be having this problem. Because Tanaka is stupid so nobody has a crush on him.

He rolled over and let out the first in a series of low whines. Geh, Suga. Geh geh geh. How was Daichi supposed to sit near him in class or talk to him during lunch or play with him during practice or be friends with him outside of school if everything he did was going to be _fucking perfect_ really what did the world expect of him. He rolled back onto his back and groaned for an entire three minutes straight. God.

He'd just have to attempt and see what happened.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga was so shining. Why did he have to do that. He just glowed with everything he did wha _t the fUCK???_ Wow like. Why. He tried to ignore him, working intently with the second years and refusing to look at Suga. He was the last to go into the locker room and made some excuse to convince Suga to leave without him because he "had stuff to do at home anyways" and "needed to stop somewhere on the way." He slumped home and rolled into his bed and checked his phone to find four entire text messages from Suga. Oh wow okay so like why. Why was this happening to him.

_To: Sawamura Daichi_  
 _From: Sugawara Koushi_  
 _6:10 PM_  
 _It might be my imagination but I feel like_  
 _you've been skirting around me for like a  
_ _week_

_To: Sawamura Daichi_  
 _From: Sugawara Koushi_  
 _6:17 PM_  
 _But like idk I don't know idk like idk it's_  
 _just that we haven't been hanging out as_  
 _much or really at all and that time is_  
 _important to me so_

_From: Sugawara Koushi_  
 _6:32 PM_  
 _Not that it's like SUPER IMPORTANT to me_  
 _I just don't know why you've been trying to  
_ _get rid of me or like_

_To: Sawamura Daichi_  
 _From: Sugawara Koushi_  
 _6:43 PM  
_ _Nevermind, actually, like yeah, okay, um_

_______________________Daichi's phone fell on his face. He let it stay there. He deserved to burn at the stake for his sins against justice and god and humanity. He didn't even know how to respond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________So he just didn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Suga kept trying to get him at school, trying to corner him or ask him questions or getting other people to ask him questions. So the week after receiving the texts, on Wednesday, he didn't go to school. God, he felt shitty. Not sick. Just shitty. He should be at practice, there are things more important than Sugawara. Like the Interhigh and his team and school and stuff. But for one day he wanted to not deal with Suga looking at him like death. So he had to give up all those cool things. 

He kept reading the texts and moaning and trying to sleep and then reading them again and suffocating himself with whatever was nearby. Like Okay so literally why hahahahaha. He was shit. He had done some awful things in his life, but he didn't want to add "Ignore Suga and make him feel small" to that list. 

He was laying in his bed, very still and pretending to not exist, when his mother opened the door. "Daichi?" 

He didn't answer. 

"Are you awake?" 

He didn't answer again. 

"There's a friend here for you. He was worried because he thought you might be hurt or sick." 

_______________________He sat up. "I really don't want you to let anyone in."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Oh." She pursed her lips. "Um..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Excuse me..." Suga pushed past her, looking at Daichi. Daichi felt himself slowly turning to stone. First of all his hair was a wreck second he was wearing the ugliest most stained pajamas in existence and third he hadn't wanted to see Suga at all, particularly looking like literal horsecrap. Daichi's mother excused herself from the room, closing the door, and Daichi shifted away from Suga, covering himself with his blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Oh my gosh, I'm so sick. Ahem, ahem. You should leave."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Suga stood there quietly, and Daichi sighed, shifting out from under the covers. "Yeah okay, I'm not sick."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Suga just stared at him. Daichi looked at his phone. "Um. About your texts...I mean, those are from forever ago, but-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Do you hate me or something? Have I offended you? Have I disappointed you? If it's because of Kageyama taking my starting position, I'm trying, I'm trying my hardest, I thought you knew that. I always try not to do tings to make you mad or let you down, not like I _want_ to do things like that anyways, but I just-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"It's not that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Suga closed him mouth. Daichi didn't know, but every breath he took was shaking. "Then what is it? Why are you shutting me out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Daichi looked blankly at the wall. He was in so much pain. "I...I really...I can't say it..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Suga bit the inside of his lip and looked away. He felt like crying. Daichi looked at him. Ah, fuck, Jesus, not crying, not Suga. He shifted. "I...I have..." He literally couldn't say it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Suga saw his attempts and moved closer, sitting beside him. "What? _What_ is it, tell me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Suga..." He swallowed hard. And he looked at him. He looked at him and he felt like dying. Suga looked back a him and he stopped. He stopped breathing. His heart stopped beating. He stopped thinking. He stopped _living_._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Then he started again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________He shifted. "Daichi..." He tugged on his arm. "Daichi, look at me." Daichi was somewhere between heart failure and a coma. He stared at the wall with a look of despair plastered on his face so strong that the angels wept._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Suga hit him. At first he didn't want to do it hard but then at the last second he decided he deserved it and slapped him as hard as his soul would let him. Daichi didn't really feel pain. He just jolted, jumping away from Suga. He watched him with a weird look on his face, and Suga grabbed him, dragging him closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"What the hell is wrong with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Suga-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Why can't you just say things outright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I mean-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I must not really mean anything to you if you couldn't even just come out and say that you liked me. Did you really think I'd be _mad_ or something? God!" 

_______________________"I just-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Shut up!" Daichi looked like he was about to cry, and Suga sighed. "Shut up. You're so stupid..." He shifted, still holding Daichi by his shirt. "You...could've just...asked."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Asked?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"If I liked you too. You're so stupid...god..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Suga didn't call people stupid a lot because he was very nice and Daichi began to worry if Suga actually thought he was stupid. Then he pulled him closer, just so their faces were a teensy bit closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"What did you expect to do? Ignore me the rest of your life?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"No..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He yanked him a little closer. "Were you _ever_ going to tell me?" 

_______________________"I..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Suga pulled on him gently until their faces were three centimeters apart. He kept his eyes averted, looking down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"You're so...so stupid." He blinked and looked at him and looked down and shifted and let go of Daichi's shirt and leaned up and kissed him a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Just a little. A dumb stupid little. It was so stupid they both blushed. That wasn't a kiss, it was stupid, and they both knew it. Daichi cleared his throat. "Uh, what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"What does....that mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"What does..." Suga blushed and gripped his ankles. "It...it means that we should go out or something instead of you hiding in your room to avoid the world."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Oh."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"The captain really shouldn't skip practice. With both of us gone, I bet they're just goofing off."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"O-oh..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"S-so!" He looked up at him. "C'mon, we can make it by the end of practice if you get dressed fast."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Right." Daichi stumbled to his feet, opening a drawer and rifling through the clothes before realizing it was the wrong drawer. He opened another. His face was so hot. Oh, god._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Suga sat and waited. He spotted Daichi's phone. He smiled a little, picking it up. Man, it sure wouldn't hurt to change his name in there to something..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Three months later, at the Sawamura dinner table, Daichi's phone vibrates as he receives a text. His mother picks up the phone to look at it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Who's 'Sugar-chan'?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Everyone Reading This Chapter is a Nerd Just Like Them (KageHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my cat farted an hour ago it still smells like cat fart

Hinata was heavy. He knew he was heavy. He was positive that there was no way this asshole could carry him that far. He bumped his hands against Kageyama's chest. "Heeeeeey, lemme down," he complained. "I can walk, it's just my leg. It's not sprained. I didn't pull anything. Let me waaaaaaaaalk."

Kageyama was ignoring him, so Hinata just made a face and turned to the side. "It's an hour walk, you can't carry me all that way."

"Don't get hurt next time and I won't have to."

"I'm not hurt!" HInata made some _ryooooahr_ -ing noises, hitting Kageyama's back.

"Quit it, you idiot, or I'll drop you!"

"Good!"

"I mean _drop_ as in _on purpose_!" He shifted Hinata on his back, forcing his weight to be centered higher up. Hinata let out a sigh, leaning forward to let his arms dangle around Kageyama's neck.

"Lemme dooooown..."

"Shut up!"

"I left my bike, how am I supposed to get to school tomorrow? Take me back."

"We're halfway there!"

"I can't walk an hour tomorrow morning! Do you know how much sleep I'll lose?"

"Tough."

Hinata whined and kicked his legs. Kageyama looked straight ahead, his eye twitching slightly. Could he really put up with this.

Kageyama continued to drag up the mountain. Hinata continued to complain and kick for a good fifteen minutes. He finally started quieting down in the homestretch.

"Why're you doing this?" he asked, sounding bored.

"Doing what?"

"Taking me home like you're worried or something."

Kageyama tensed up. "Haah? You're my teammate, I can't let you wither away on your way home!"

"I wouldn't wither!" Hinata gave up, resting his head against Kageyama's back. "Well, you ruined the course of the conversation, but it was supposed to loop around to a 'thank you'."

Kageyama walked quietly for a bit. "Yeah."

Hinata held onto Kageyama's shoulders. It was hot. He was tired. He sighed, drooping. Kageyama adjusted his hold, grumbling.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Come inside and play a video game with me."

"I have homework and it'll take me forty-five minutes to get home. Play by yourself."

Hinata made a weird fishy face. "C'moooooon...I'll even let you win."

"Let me-!" Kageyama shifted Hinata again, making a face. "Fuck that, I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Yes!" Hinata threw his arms up. "Yessssss!"

"Shut up. Which street do I turn down?"

Hinata navigated him to his house, but insisted on being put down before they were within any sort of distance where people he knew could see them. He made a very large show out of not limping at all up to the front door, leading Kageyama inside.

They settled down in Hinata's room to play whatever game. Hinata was a very excitable game player. Kageyama thought he knew that. He thought that after playing with him before, he could just drown him out. Kageyama was wrong.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaah! Take that! Gyooooooooo!" He bumped into Kageyama as he leapt up, leaning forward and pressing buttons furiously. Half of them didn't even do anything.

"Shut up! Sit down!" Kageyama elbowed him hard in the calf and Hinata stopped, wincing and lifting his leg a little. He went back to his ruckus-making, standing on his one good leg, and Kageyama looked away. He forgot.

"Sorry."

"What?" Hinata looked at him briefly. "Ah. Yeah."

Kageyama tried not to lose his vigor, playing in his calm and collected manner. Hinata bounced from sitting to standing multiple times, always hitting Kageyama to some degree. At the end of a match Kageyama finally stood up, sighing.

"I really have to go home."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Hinata whined, leaning his head back against his bed. "Kageyaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaa..."

"It's late and it's going to take me forever to get home." He picked up his bag.

Hinata kept whining and making noise so Kageyama stopped at the door. "What?"

"Stay just a little longer?"

Kageyama sighed. "Haven't you spent plenty of time with me today?"

Hinata didn't say anything, and Kageyama turned around to see him making that pouty fishy face. "I'll ask my mom to drive you home. Since it'll be dark she'll say yes. Stay."

Kageyama looked at him. He dropped his bag and sat back beside him with a sigh. Hinata grinned, shifting close. "Yes!"

"Just a _little_ longer." He shoved Hinata away, but he just grinned and squished against him again.

"Let's play a different kind of match!"

"Hmph."

"Heeeeey, at least pretend to be interested."

"Hmph." He settled by Hinata as he chose a stealth-based mission. He shifted a little, then turned to lightly kiss his head.

Hinata frowned and looked up at him. Kageyama looked back. God, why was he suddenly so pissed off. Hinata shoved his shoulder against him, then stretched up to kiss his cheek before returning his attention to the game. GOD that pissed Kageyama off. He frowned deeply as the game started.

"Ahh, we ended up on the same team. Lame. Don't mess me up, okay."

"Yeah, as long as you stay the fuck out of my way, we'll be fine."

Hinata laughed and Kageyama frowned more. God, Hinata pissed him off.


	4. Your Hands Are Sweaty As Balls (AsaNoya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you believe that i come up with all these ideas while i write lmao i suck

Nishinoya liked to hold his hand and to be perfectly honest Asahi didn't know why. First of all, he basically had to reach up in order to reach his hand. Second, it was always sweaty or smelly because he usually held his hand right after they finished practice. He tried to make excuses to go to bathroom and maybe wash them a little, but Nishinoya always insisted they leave and dragged him off of school grounds. Sometimes they would go to Nishinoya's house, sometimes they would go to Asahi's house (despite his protesting), and sometimes they would just go walking around near the school. They got weird looks, holding hands and being so short and so tall and everything about them got them weird looks. Asahi wasn't sure if he liked holding hands because he got weird looks anyways and certainly could do without having any more attention drawn to him.

"N-Nishinoya?" he said one day as they left the club room.

"Hmm, Asa-chan?"

"Um...um, why...do you like holding my hand so much?"

Nishinoya looked at him. "I don't."

He took his hand and dragged him along. Asahi looked at him, confused and frazzled.

"Th...then why-"

"Your hand is gross."

Asahi felt those words like a stab to his heart. Why. I mean, he knew his hands were gross, but. "N-Nishinoya! How could you just declare something like that out loud!"

"It's true." He held up Asahi's hand a little, looking at it. "It's sweaty and dirty and calloused and dry and sticky-"

"Then why do you go out of your way to hold it!"

"Because it's your hand!" Nishinoya grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up. "That makes it worth it to wash my hands six times when I get home."

"S-" Asahi was red. What was that even supposed to mean. Nishinoya tugged him along.

"C'mon, let's go to my place."

"Your grandparents scare me," Asahi said, fighting a little.

"Well, you scare them, so I think you're even."

Asahi walked with him, watching him. His hand felt hot. Like, yeah, it was hot because this was post-practice on a hot day. But it felt weirdly warm. He walked along behind Nishinoya, blushing and slightly dazed and his fear of Nishinoya's grandparents rising in him. "Haaaah, Nishinoya-"

"We're here. C'mon, if we hurry we can avoid them." He entered the house and dragged Asahi up the stairs. He deposited him in his room and went to the bathroom, leaving Asahi alone in his room. Asahi hoped Nishinoya's grandparents didn't come up to check on him. He looked down at his hands.

He never really noticed before, but his hands were _really_ dirty. Like with actual dark smudges of dirt on them. He wondered how that happened. The gym floor couldn't be that dirty. He turned them over, looking at the backs. They really were calloused. And his fingers were big and his knuckles were just weird. He thought about Nishinoya's tiny little hands. He wondered how he even managed to hold onto these monstrosities.

"Asahi?"

He looked up. Nishinoya had come back in, drying his hands on his pants. "What're you doing? Got something on your hand?"

"No." He shoved his hands under his legs, smiling stiffly at Nishinoya. He just turned around.

"Hey, lemme see your notes!"

"We're not in the same class! We're not in the same _year_!"

"So? I'll get a jumpstart on the competition!" He laughed, putting his hands on his sides, and Asahi could just smile at him.

"Why're you being so weird about your hands anyway?" Nishinoya turned to him. "First you wanna know why I hold them and then I catch you staring deeply into their eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Hand-eyes!" Nishinoya grinned, snickering a little. He sat by Asahi. "You've got nothing to worry about. They're just hands. They can hit the ball, that's what matters, right?"

"Right."

"And I like 'em anyways." He grinned real big. "Because they're yours."

Asahi felt weird things in his chest and he looked away and he shifted and his voiced pitched up an octave as he choked out some kind of "Oh, okay" and a "Thanks, Noya." He looked back at Nishinoya, and Nishinoya grinned up at him. He felt weird things and he felt like he couldn't see and he couldn't tell if he was breathing. He blinked and he thought about it for a second because he really didn't want to do something stupid that maybe wasn't the correct thing to do but he couldn't tell what the correct thing to do was because, he realized, he was holding his breath and that made it very hard to think. He got dizzy. Nishinoya looked concerned. "Asa-chan? Heeeeey, Asahi-"

Asahi grabbed onto his shoulders and if he had just gone for it in one go it would have been a different story. But he stopped to blink one more time which made it possible for him to see Nishinoya which meant that he went so red he wasn't sure if there was blood anywhere else in his body and then Nishinoya was holding him up.

"Asa-chan, you loser, don't faint like some girl! C'mon!" He shook him some but Asahi just made a hopeless noise.

"Sorry, Noya..."

"Yeah, you're heavy."

"No, for...ahhh..."

"Oh that. Why're apologizing for that? Here." He leaned in, giving Asahi a kiss. Asahi felt his brain stop working and he straightened up to look at Nishinoya.

"Ahhh..."

"Better yet? Come on, I wanna watch the volleyball game tonight, stop being such a weirdo. Straighten up!" He pushed Asahi into a sitting position, getting up and checking to see when and what channel the game would be on.

Asahi looked at him, slowly realizing stuff. "Nishinoya?"

"Hmm?"

"Are w-" He was cut off by Nishinoya making a loud noise.

"Yes! My favorite team is playing!" He went to sit next to Asahi. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

Nishinoya smiled at him, showing him a name on the paper. "That's my favorite player. He's so cool!"

"I know he is."

"And he just _bam_ the ball right into the air!"

"I know. I was with you when you watched that game."

"He's a great libero!" Nishinoya grinned.

"I know."

"Watch the game with me, okay?"

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tagged all the relationships when i created the work so i've been scrambling to write something about these two so that it makes sense for them to be tagged in the work


	5. Huge Gays (DaiSuga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am one with the earth and sky i am god fear me

Daichi's leg jumped. He looked at Suga, lying still. Wake up. Like, rest and all, but wake up and say aloud _I'm alright_. He looked at his still, peaceful face, he looked at his flat, sweaty hair, he looked at his hand and his vision blurred-

"Daichi?"

He looked up. Suga was peering at him through half-closed eyes.

"Sugawara..."

"Why're you still here?"

"Because you're in the _hospital_."

"It was just a tiny little operation, Daichi."

"You collapsed in the middle of practice."

"A tiny cut, right here-"

"I was worried, okay? Who even knows what appendicitis is?"

"Most people."

Daichi shifted, biting his lip and looking across the room. He shook his head. "I was worried."

Suga smiled a little. "I guess I did collapse in the middle of practice. Did I take anyone out with me?"

"Nishinoya."

Suga chuckled a little, shifting. "Poor Nishinoya."

Daichi smiled a little and scooted his chair close enough to Suga's bed for his legs to knock against the bars. Suga smiled, lifting a hand.

"Go home. You look stupid and tired."

"I'm going home when you go home."

Suga smiled at him brightly. "Thank you, Daichi."

Daichi nodded, looking down at Suga's hand. When did he start holding that.

Suga shifted. "Come up here."

"What?"

"Move your face near mine."

Daichi frowned, doing so. "Why?"

Suga smooched him briefly. "That's why." He settled against his pillows, closing his eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" Daichi asked, rubbing his face to hide his blush from any doctors passing the room.

Suga grinned. "Let's blame it on pain killers, for now."

Daichi nodded. "Are you going to need to take those after you get out of here?"

"Mmhmm."

"For how long?"

"As long as I want." He winked at him, then closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"Right. Right."


	6. Prequel to chapter 5 (DaiSuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for a prequel-thing to chapter five, bc they thought it would be cute, and since i am basically at everyone's beck and call because requests are the easiest things to write, i have written it. but since each chapter is supposed to be a first kiss and chapter five had the first kiss this won't have a kiss sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys know im a dude no one guesses im a dude over the internet for some reason but here i am im a guy

Daichi watched Suga while he played. Man, he liked being in the rear guard. Because that meant Suga was in the vanguard and then he could look at his butt. Nice butt. Sweet butt. Probably a very soft butt.

Their team scored (much to the very very loud dismay of Hinata and Tanaka), and they let out a cheer. Suga looked back at him, flashing a smile. Daichi grinned, walking forward. 

"Great job, everyone! Hinata, time your jump! You need to jump before everyone else to reach the same spot at the same time!"

"Right!"

Daichi smiled, putting a hand on Suga's back. He jumped a little, looking at Daichi, who looked across the court. 

"Nice toss," he said. He smiled at him briefly, walking away and letting his hand slide off of Suga's back. The other boy was left standing, looking across the court as he tried to gather himself.

"Let's go! Next serve!"

Ennoshita set the ball back in play. Daichi watched Suga. Precious Suga. Wow. The next point went down and Suga moved into the rear guard with Daichi.

"Hey." He looked up to see that Suga had skirted past Azumane to get to him. Daichi frowned.

"Hold on, are you okay?"

"What?" Suga was sweating a lot more than maybe he should've been. He was breathing sort of hard too. "I'm fine. No, I was wondering..."

"Are we going to play?"

"Um, after practice. I'll get you." He smiled at Daichi, heading back to his spot.

Kageyama served on the other side. Daichi received right to where Suga was supposed to be.

"Suga!"

The ball bounced off the floor. Everyone stopped.

"Sugawara-senpai!"

"Suga!" Daichi barreled through the group gathering around the fallen setter. He knelt beside him.

"Suga." He put his hands on him. "Look, at me, Suga, what's wrong?"

Suga just winced and curled. "Daichi, the hospital," the panted. Then he made a pained noise, squirming. "Please!"

"Someone call an ambulance!" He pulled Suga halfway into his lap. "Jesus, what is it?"

"Is he going to be okay?" Azumane asked, looking worried.

"I don't know. Is someone calling?"

"Nishinoya ran for his phone."

"Suga-senpai, hold on."

~~~

Daichi paced the hospital hall. Suga's parents watched him.

"Daichi-kun, you should go home. We'll be sure to call you."

"No thank you. Please allow me to stay."

They kept watching him. A nurse came out.

"Ah-"

"He's fine. He just got out of surgery. They're placing him in a room, I can take you there."

Daichi didn't like the way Suga looked. Laying all pale in his bed. Did he look skinnier? He _definitely_ looked _way_ skinnier than he had this afternoon. And super paler. His parents fluttered to his side and stroked his hair and his face. Daichi didn't like the limp way his hands laid. He didn't like how faint his breathing was. He stood by his bed and looked at him and he just felt so

empty.

Suga's parents went out to talk to doctors and fill out paperwork, and Daichi took a seat. He scooted super close.

"Suga?" Of course he didn't wake up. Daichi looked around, then took Suga's hand.

"That's dumb. Collapsing during practice. Aren't you supposed to take care of everyone? How can you do that if you're not taking care of yourself? Suga..."

Why was he getting emotional. Suga couldn't even hear him. He took a deep breath.

"Just wake up soon."


	7. I should write another asanoya i mean i write kagehina all the time but *shrugs* (KageHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wind is my breath and fire runs through my veins i am a beast of the earth come to bring about the end of darkness

It was dark on the bus on the way back from Tokyo. Hinata leaned his head against the window, looking at the road and watching the little lines zoom past. Wow, he was tired. Wow.

Most of the bus was asleep. Even Tanaka and Nishinoya had dozed off against each other. Hinata wasn't sure why he couldn't fall asleep, but it might've had something to do with the thirteen energy drinks he had managed to ingest throughout the day. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep.

"Why're you awake."

Kageyama jabbed his foot into Hinata's leg, causing the other boy to yelp. Kageyama shushed him.

"Go to sleep, dumbass." Kageyama shifted. "Or you won't get any rest whatsoever and you'll fall asleep in your classes on Monday."

"I'm trying to go to sleep," Hinata grumbled, putting his head back against the window. Kageyama sighed and leaned against him. They were quiet for a bit.

"Kageyama."

"Hmn...."

"Kageyama, get off."

"Nah..."

"You're hurting my back."

"Shh." Kageyama shifted a little, leaning more against Hinata's arm. He just sighed.

After half an hour, Hinata decided that maybe leaning against the window was not helping his case. He shifted. There was nowhere to go but Kageyama. He pushed against him, causing him to make several aggravated noises, then they both leaned against each other. Kageyama wiggled and slipped his arm behind Hinata's back.

"That's so gay," Hinata whispered, leaning against his side.

"You're gay."

They shifted against each other and then sat still. The bus whirred around them. Hinata could hear Kageyama's heart thumping softly. He could feel his hand resting on his side. It was so warm.

Kageyama's hand moved. Back and forth, actually.

That was sort of nice.

Hinata was ready to go to sleep. He was tired and comfortable and now he was ready to go to sleep.

"Hinata."

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times. "Hm." He looked up. "What."

Kageyama leaned down and kissed him quietly. Hinata sat still. It was so late. What times was it? After midnight, he was sure. They were something like two hours from Tokyo and two hours from home. A siren could be heard really faintly in the distance. From an ambulance, or something? Maybe.

Kageyama was kissing him. And that was nice.

He pulled away, giving Hinata the chance to breathe again. "Get some sleep."

"I was going to when you interrupted me."

"Not my problem."

Someone shushed them loudly from the front of the bus. They shifted back together, pretending to be asleep. Hinata could hear Kageyama's heart thumping quickly in his chest.

"That was gay."

"You're gay."


	8. nasty ass dick man NAILS tiny shy shota (Tsukishima/Yamaguchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's their ship name no one knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snoring* fullmetal alchemist  
> *beatboxing* fullmetal alchemist brotherhood

The rain was loud against the pavement. Yamaguchi clutched his bag strap, watching it.

"Too bad we didn't bring an umbrella."

Tsukishima didn't respond. Yamaguchi looked at him from the corner of his eye. "I should've remembered one."

Tsukishima still didn't respond. Yamaguchi stared at the wall of the overpass they were sheltered under.

"Sorry."

The rain was so loud. Why was it doing that. Yamaguchi felt compelled to talk.

"You were really good in practice today. You blocked almost every spike."

"Stop talking so much," Tsukishima sighed.

"Sorry, Tsukki."

Tsukishima sighed again. "It's not letting up."

"Do you want to keep walking?"

"No, that'd be stupid."

"Sorry..."

He scratched his nose. "Ah! I was thinking that we could stop at the store on the way back and get...well, it doesn't matter, because...it's raining, so..."

"Get what?"

"Well, I was in the mood for ice cream. I thought we could get the kind that you share." He smiled to himself, imitating the motion of breaking the popsicle into halves.

Tsukishima just looked out at the rain. Was it getting lighter? Yamaguchi started talking again about how they didn't _have_ to get the kind you share, even if they'd gone, but they weren't going to go, because it was raining, and eating ice cream in the rain was stupid. Right, Tsukki? Right?

"Stop talking so much."

"Ah, sorry Tsuk..." He looked up and was silenced by Tsukishima's mouth. He blinked. Tsukishima pulled away and slid his hand from Yamaguchi's hair, going back to standing stoically in his place.

"It's letting up. C'mon."

"A-Ah..." He adjusted his bag, following Tsukishima. "Can we stop by the store?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Right. Wait up, Tsukki!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED YOUR HELP SO u should leave comments with ur haikyuu ot3 for a future fic i'm planning


	9. Dirty Old Men Bang (Ukai/Takeda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIIIIIIIISE

Ukai watched them clean up. The team. Those tools.

Takeda stood by him, bouncing while he watched them all move in lazy patterns around the gym. Ukai checked his watch.

"Can we leave yet?"

Takeda looked over. "Probably." He checked his clipboard. What was on that clipboard. Why did he always have it.

Ukai turned to leave, calling some stuff over his shoulder that the team responded to. Takeda bobbed after him.

"Are you going to the shop?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I'll see you later, then."

They kept walking beside each other. Ukai rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm, y'know, going this way."

"Yeah. Right, duh, I'm going to the teacher's office for a bit."

"Okay. Bye."

~~~

Ukai was working the shop when he noticed Takeda standing around outside. Why was he doing that. He closed the paper, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and watching him. Takeda had his back to the shop windows and appeared to be fidgeting and glancing around. Why was he doing that. Ukai stood up.

"Hey."

Takeda jumped, looking over at where Ukai stood, hanging out the door. It was actually a difficult pose to accomplish. He had spent like an entire minute setting up something for him to hang off of chill-ly.

"Ah, uh..."

Takeda stared at him and Ukai stared back. "I mean, do you need something? Are you coming in? What do you want?"

"Well, I was going to come in, but I don't want to bother you."

Ukai made a confused face. Was he EVER busy? "No, you can come in."

"Okay." Takeda walked in, looking around the store. Ukai tried to hide his hastily constructed support.

"Uh, are you looking for something?"

"Well, I thought I'd pick up some..." He looked around and picked something up. "Some of this. Y'know, can't be without...this."

"Right." Ukai nodded nonchalantly. "You were, what, in the neighborhood?"

"Yeah. I was, y'know, near the school or whatever."

"Right. On Sunday."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's right."

They both nodded and Ukai rang him up. "Okay. Enjoy your tampons."

Takeda went red. "Thanks."

~~~

"Hey."

Takeda looked over as practice came to a close and Daichi rounded up the team. "What?"

Ukai pursed his lips, scratching his nose in a very cool and chill nonchalant-ass manner. "You wanna come by for, like, dinner or whatever?"

"Dinner? You mean like, the team?"

"No, no, like, like a cool...like a bro thing, for adult...bros. Who are men, like, grown men."

Takeda nodded. "Okay."

"Okay cool."

"Cool. Okay."

The walk to the shop was very quiet. Ukai thought maybe he was doing something incorrect by inviting him over. Maybe that's why it was quiet.

He found out that it was quiet on the way there to make up how loud it was once they entered the house. His mother couldn't shut up, and when she spoke it was very loud. It took fifteen minutes for Ukai and Takeda to be left sitting at the table alone.

They both stared into their tea. Takeda asked a few questions but neither of them were paying attention. Ukai's mother kept coming in giving the updates on dinner and they sat in silence.

Takeda tapped his hands on his legs, looking around. "Ah. Um, will you guys be opening the shop over the holiday weekend?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Mm. That's too bad. You won't be able to go out, then?"

"Not really."

"That's too bad." Takeda stared at the wall. That ruled out asking Ukai to hang with him during the festival.

Ukai rubbed his chin. C'mon, man, think of something. "Uh-"

"Here!" His mother rushed out, setting down things for their dinner. "I have to leave - Momoe down the street said that Yokishima's son just got engaged..."

Ukai stopped paying attention, waiting for her to leave. The door closed and he looked at Takeda again.

"So let's eat!" He took charge, serving up the food. Takeda thanked him and they started eating slowly.

"This is really good," Takeda said.

"Yeah."

"Tell your mom thanks for me."

"Yeah."

Takeda smiled brightly. "I'd like to eat something you made sometime, though."

Ukai made a really gross face and hid behind his bowl to pretend like he wasn't blushing at all. "Yeah."

Takeda kept smiling at him. "You do cook, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you cook anything in the shop?"

"Yeah."

"Anything I've eaten?"

"Yeah."

Takeda smiled. "Why're you nervous?" he asked, chuckling.

Ukai panicked. "Yeah!"

Takeda laughed harder. "You're so stupid!" He set down his bowl, cracking up. Ukai was very red.

"God, why're you so nervous? We're just eating dinner."

No they weren't. Ukai set his bowl down, leaning across the table which was WAY HARDER THAN HE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE so he could reach for Takeda who was WAY CUTER THAN HE THOUGHT HE WOULD BE and pull his face up to meet his so they could kiss which was WAY BETTER THAN HE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE.

Okay but like leaning over the table was actually so hard so he winced and had to pull away. "Shit, ow..." Yup, the edge of the table had injured his organs, he was absolutely sure. He looked down and when he looked up Takeda was next to him.

"Holy-"

Takeda was like, in his lap. Ukai was so red.

"Uh, uhhh..."

"That was vffvfvph satic..." It was clear that Takeda couldn't speak so instead he kissed Ukai again.

Man. Man. Man. Man. Wow. Jesus. Man. Ukai shifted, pressing Takeda against the edge of the table.

They made out for a while before Ukai had to pull away. He stared determinedly over Takeda's head. He looked sort of angry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm awesome." He looked at him. "Kiss me more."


	10. ame (KageHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im back briefly

"I'm sorry."

Kageyama could hardly hear the words, they were so soft. Though, he supposed the pounding rain and rolling thunder wasn't helping his hearing, either.

"I don't know why you keep apologizing," he grumbled again, glaring through the gloom at a tree across the street. The tree hadn't done anything, but he'd rather direct his anger at it than at the boy beside him.

Hinata's little bottom lip poked out. "I'm just sorry..."

"For _what_?" Kageyama bit his lip. The tree, not Hinata. The tree.

"I got us stuck here."

Well, he had to admit, Hinata was not exactly Wrong. For it had been Hinata who had to go to the bathroom. It had been Hinata who had to go to the bathroom twenty minutes before the ferry came and left. It had been Hinata who read the map wrong and led them in circles for half an hour. It had been Hinata who had sprinted to the dock just as it started to rain, the ferry already ten meters away. It had been Hinata who had forgotten their umbrella on the bus.

"It's not your fault," Kageyama said quietly, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "Things just didn't work out."

It was quiet for a bit. Or so Kageyama thought. Until he noticed the sniffling.

He looked over to see that Hinata was already a wreck, crying softly but messily and trying to get a hold of himself and clean himself up while still leaking uncontrollably from every orifice. He was shocked. Why the hell was he crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice strained, trying to reach out to him. Hinata's crying gained volume.

"I fucked up our first date and now everything is terrible and you know I'm a big idiot dumbass doofus and you don't want to go out ever again," he cried, trying to shift away from Kageyama. Kageyama did not know what to do.

"Why would you think that?" He didn't like this he didn't like emotions he wan't used to this. "That's not what I'm thinking, please don't cry." Please stop crying. It was not a large bus shelter what if someone else walked up and saw this what would they think what would happen.

But it seemed like, try as he may, Hinata was unable to stop crying. "I'm sorry," he wailed, covering his face. Kageyama ran his hands through his hair. How was he supposed to fix this.

They sat for what felt like a year but was actually ten minutes, both feeling utterly tortured. Hinata couldn't stop acting like an idiot and Kageyama couldn't figure out how to act like a person. They stared in opposite directions, both listening to Hinata's crying and wishing they could stop it.

It finally quieted down as the rain got so much worse. The sky was constantly alight, flashing around them as incessant rolls of thunder crashed across the island. Kageyama tried to remember how to breathe.

"I don't not want to date you," he said, at sort of an awkward volume so he could be heard over the rain but he also wasn't shouting.

Hinata looked over, his face very close to blank. Kageyama didn't look at him.

"I... _fucking_ agreed to come here with you for a reason. I want to hang out with you, I want to go places with you and see things with you. That's _why_ I came here!" Okay, he was shouting a little now. He tried to fix it. He looked at Hinata, his face very hesitant and mildly upset. "I'd prefer it if you didn't imply I was here for any reason other than wanting to be."

Hinata was quiet. Kageyama kept looking at him. Suddenly, from the back of his mind, an announcement rang out that he had thought up a perfectly suitable human action for this very moment. He shifted a little, then leaned towards Hinata, touching their lips together.

Oh...weird. That was weird. He thought it just happened. You touch faces and that's it you're kissing! If you're wondering, that's not how it works.

He pulled away after about 1.5 seconds, his face beet red. Hinata just stared at him, his mouth open slightly. Kageyama cleared his throat, looking away.

Hinata smiled to himself, reaching to hold Kageyama's little hando as the rain continued to beat around them. "I'll keep that in mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i JUST f*ucking realized that i did like. this exact thing for a tsukkiyama chapitre. o well. here it is as kagehina


End file.
